


One Chapter Behind

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, M/M, Memories, Polygamy, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Pirates aren't the only ones with stories to tell ( aka The teenage adventures of Norrington, Gillette, and Groves before they joined the British Royal Navy)





	1. Witch Hunt Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> James Norrington is a precious cutie pie who deserves love, cuddles, and all the happiness in the world. Knowing this, I've decided to give him a back story with plenty of fluff. Also each chapter will be a different adventure from the early teen years of the naval threesome! No particular order or timeline! Please enjoy and let me know how you like it!

"Some say that the witch still walks these very streets, looking for poor unsuspecting souls to feed from..." 

Theodore clung to James, who's eyes were just as wide and frightened. It had been Andrew's idea to tell ghost stories and now the two of them were paying the price for agreeing to it.

"Bollocks." James scoffed, though the slight shake in his voice suggested otherwise. "None of that's true, Andrew and you know it!"

"Oh yeah?" Gillette leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "What about those two midshipmen who went missing a few years back? Nobody knows what happened to them still."

"Or Old Man Hennessy, James." Theodore chimed in. "Remember when they found him in that well?" 

"Yes and I also remember that he got drunk and fell into the well. He was NOT thrown in by a witch. That's just ridiculous." The admiral's son rolled his eyes. 

"If you're so sure the witch isn't real, might you consider a little wager?" Andrew giggled mischievously.

"Don't listen to him, James." Theo pleaded. "He's up to no good like always."

James nudged Groves off of him, as the boy's grip on his shoulder was getting far too tight for his liking. 

"What kind of wager?" He questioned Andrew then, as Theodore curled up behind them both in a thick layer of blankets.

"It doesn't matter what kind of wager it is. Whatever he has in mind is gonna end up with all of us in trouble." Groves frowned, not liking where this conversation was heading. 

"If you're too chicken, Theo, Jamie and I will go witch hunting without you." Andrew grinned at the youngest of them all.

"I am NOT a chicken." Groves insisted. Great. Now he was going to have to defend his honor. 

"Who said anything about witch hunting?" James interjected, drawing Gillette's attention away from Theodore. 

"That's the wager." Andrew told his best friend. "We all go out to the old mill below the fort. That's where they say the witch lives. If you can walk up to the front door, knock on it and wait for ten seconds, I'll admit that the witch isn't real." 

Groves kicked Andrew's leg under the covers. "Are you trying to get him killed?" He growled at the other boy. 

"Of course he's not, Teddy." James smiled confidently. "He knows there's no witch. Otherwise he wouldn't want me going near that old mill." 

"So does that mean you'll do it then?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"James, don't." Groves pleaded still.

"If you can get us out of here without your parents noticing, I'll take your bet." James told Gillette.

"Deal." Andrew smiled giddily, extending a hand so they could shake on it.

"This is nonsense." Groves muttered as he watched the other two boys climb quietly from Andrew's bed. "You two are insane!"

"Come on, Theo." Andrew urged him. "You don't wanna miss this do you?" He carefully worked on opening his bedroom window so that they could climb out of the house undetected. 

Theodore huffed and finally allowed peer pressure to sway him. He tossed his blankets off and made his way to the window that James was already climbing out of.

"Careful..." Gillette whispered. "If you fall and break your arm your father won't be happy with me. Theo! Grab a lamp." He elbowed his friend urgently while watching James climb down to the street below. 

Groves rolled his eyes and fetched the lamp from Andrew's nightstand. "You can still come back up James and nobody will think you any lesser for it."

"I might." Andrew giggled. 

Theodore punched him in the shoulder.

......

"I don't like this at all." Groves whined as he and his two comrades made their way down the steep grassy hill on the Eastern outskirts of town.

"Did you hear that, James?" Andrew laughed, nudging the taller boy with his elbow. 

"Yeah I did." James grinned, taking the hint. "Sounded like a chicken to me."

"Bokbokbokbokbok!" Gillette squawked at Groves.

"Oh bugger off! The both of you!" Theodore growled at his friends, giving Andrew a hard shove forward so that he bumped into James.

"Hey! I could've dropped the lamp!" James scolded them both.

"Really, Teddy, lighten up a bit. Where's the brave and dashing Theodore Groves we all know and love?" Andrew giggled, kicking a rock as they moved along their way.

"Dashing am I?" Theo smirked knowingly.

Andrew blushed when he realized the words he had chosen had come out a tad too intimate.

"Hush!" James interrupted the awkward scene, stopping suddenly and causing Gillette to knock into his back again. Groves tripped and fell against Andrew, making the poor boy's blush redden enough to match his hair.

"Look, there it is!" James alerted the other two boys, oblivious to anything else for the moment accept for the old abandoned mill waiting at the bottom of the hill.

At least he had managed to distract them both from Andrew's blushing cheeks. 

"We're close enough now, aren't we James?" Theo questioned his pals hopefully. "Drew, tell him we're close enough."

"I can't very well do that, Teddy." Gillette smirked wickedly, his crimson blush receding. "I believe we agreed that Jamie would knock on the front door."

"James don't do it. Forget the witch! There could be a rabid dog hiding out in there! Or even pirates!" Groves tried to convince the eldest boy, who did not seem the least bit deterred.

"Firstly, If there were pirates, Theo, I'm certain we would see a ship somewhere nearby." James reasoned. "And second, even if there is a rabid dog in there, I rather doubt it can open a door. Don't you?"

Theodore sighed heavily in defeat and Gillette chuckled.

"I think he's done complaining, James. Go ahead. Get on with it. I wanna go back to bed."

"Gladly." James muttered, taking the lamp with him as he walked up to the abandoned building. 

"You have to count to ten after you knock on the door!" Gillette called after him.

Theo punched him in the arm. "Hog Grubber!" He growled at Andrew.

"Ouch! Teddy, that hurt. What's the matter with you?" Andrew frowned, rubbing the offended area. There would without doubt be a bruise there later.

"Why is it you're so keen on getting James hurt!?" Theodore demanded.

"Maybe I want you all to myself." Gillette shrugged with a grin. 

Theo hit him again. 

"Ouch! Would you please just relax? James is fine. You don't think the witch is actually real, do you?" Andrew confessed.

Groves was about to say something else to further their little spat but he was stopped by James.

"Are the two of you going to watch or not?" He asked from where he stood at the front door of the mill.

Theodore bit his lip nervously, focusing all of his attention on James. Andrew giggled at his side.

James slowly reached out with one hand and knocked four times on the worn out door. 

The three boys held their breath as the ten seconds passed by. Even Andrew, who knew that the whole story was make believe, felt the rush as they waited to see what would happen. 

When the time was finally up James smiled proudly to himself. "There. Now you see, Drew. There is no witch and there's never been a witch."

"Guess you caught me, James." Andrew shrugged. "I did have both of you believing it for awhile though, didn't I?" 

"Let's just go." Theodore urged them both. "I've still got a bad feeling about this." 

"Alright, Teddy. We're going." Gillette assured the nervous boy beside him. "Come on James! You've proved your valor! Let's not be cocky about it." 

James chuckled as he went to step off of the doorstep, but just as he was ready to walk away, the door came open and a scraggly old arm shot out, grabbing hold of his shoulder and squeezing it hard.

"AHH!" James shouted in alarm.

"AHH!" Theo and Andrew screamed in response.

"Lilly livered little runts!" An elderly man's voice growled viciously at James. "I'll teach you to come rootin' around in business that ain't yer own!" 

"Ah! Let go! Let go!" James kept screaming, squirming to try and get free as the man pulled him towards the open door.

"Let go of him!" Theodore sprung into action, grabbing the nearest object to him, which happened to be an old rotting board, and whacking his friend's attacker in the face with it.

The man let out a howl of pain, releasing James and allowing the three boys to escape back up the hill. 

"Hurry! Hurry! Don't stop!" Andrew shrieked as they ran, terrified for all of their lives. 

Theo tripped once and James dragged him up quickly. "Come on!" He yelled frantically. 

When they finally reached town again, Andrew looked behind them to be sure they hadn't been followed. 

"What was that, Drew!?" Theodore demanded once he was sure they were out of harms way.

"How should I know!?" Gillette defended himself. "There wasn't really supposed to be a witch! I made it all up!" 

James was still shaking from the fright he'd been given, rendered nearly speechless. 

"Let's not stop..." He pleaded, tugging at Theo's arm.

"Right. Come on, let's get back before that old blighter catches up." Groves agreed, hurrying away with James, Andrew following behind them. 

The three boys had never climbed back through a window so quickly in their lives. 

Andrew made sure to lock it once they were all safely back in his bedroom, hoping that their pursuer was no longer agile enough to make the climb anyway. 

"We all could have died because of you, Drew." Theodore muttered angrily as he crawled back under the covers next to James.

"I told you, I had no idea that anyone actually lived in that old shack." Andrew promised, climbing into bed on the opposite side. "All things aside, I do hope we didn't kill the old coot." He mused after getting comfy under the covers. "Theo did hit him pretty hard."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Groves retaliated. "He had James by the collar! Heaven only knows what he would've done to him."

James gulped, sinking down into the blankets between his friends. "No more talk." He pleaded. 

"Sorry, Jamie." Theodore apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you anymore." He stroked the other boy's hair tenderly to calm him.

"I must admit, Teddy, I misjudged you." Andrew spoke up again, snuggling closer against James. "You saved James. That's for sure. Maybe you're not a chicken after all."

"Thank you, Theo." James added, realizing now that he wasn't frozen in shock that he had yet to express his gratitude. "I'm in your debt."

"That's alright, James. I'm just thankful you're safe." Theodore assured his friend, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

James felt Gillette's arms come to rest around his waist as Teddy pressed closer against his front. 

He really had no idea how he was able to fall asleep that night but eventually he did. The snuggling from his comrades helped tremendously to calm his fears.

The next morning the three awoke to find that they were all still alive, souls intact, and their rickety boned assailant had not managed to track them down.

"Good morning, darlings." Mrs. Gillette greeted the boy's when they came down the stairs for breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes, mam." James confirmed, a yawn sneaking up on him as the three made their way to the dining room. 

Oliver, Andrew's six year old brother, was already sitting at the table with Captain Gillette, who was studying the daily paper carefully.

"Good morning, Father." Andrew greeted the Captain. 

"Boys..." The greying haired man acknowledge his eldest son and his friends. 

"Master Andrew, shall I bring you a glass of milk?" Lydia, the family's maid, asked Gillette as she came in, carrying a pot of coffee for the Captain.

"Yes, please." Andrew confirmed. 

"And for masters Norrington and Groves?" Lydia asked then, looking to the other two boys.

"The same, madam." Theodore answered for the both of them. "Thank you."

Lydia nodded and left for the kitchen again after she had filled the Captain's coffee mug.

Mrs. Gillette joined them all in the dining room finally, kissing each of the boys on the top of the head before she went to take her seat.

She stopped when she got to James.

"James, dear, you look a bit pale." She frowned. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine. Really, I am." James assured her.

A knock at the door distracted Mrs. Gillette and she hurried to answer it, letting James go for the moment. 

"Now who on earth could that be this early in the morning?" Captain Gillette muttered, not really expecting anyone to answer. 

"Maybe it's Annabelle, Father." Oliver answered, speaking of his little friend from across the street. "Her cat has kittens now. She said she would show them to me today." 

The Captain nodded to his youngest as Mrs. Gillette came back into the kitchen.

"Phillip, darling, Mr. Mullaney is here with our order." She told her husband.

Captain Gillette kissed her hand gently and stood from the table.

Mr. Mullaney was an old carpenter that lived at the edge of town. The gossip was that he was the best wood worker in England. Wether that was true or not, nobody really knew but The Captain and Mrs. Gillette had thought the old man talented enough to make a little wooden wagon for Oliver's birthday next week.

"Good day, Captain." The old man greeted Andrew's father in the sitting room.

"Mr. Mullaney. Nice to see you again, sir." The Captain replied. "Goodness, man! What happened to your face?"

The boys couldn't help but turn in their seats to look through the kitchen doorway.

Poor old Mr. Mullaney had his head wrapped up with a thick bandage but a bloodied mark above his eye had been left uncovered. 

"You'll not believe it, Captain." The elderly fellow went on. "There I was, workin' late fixin' up that old mill down below the fort, when all the sudden a pack of young pups shows up at the front door." 

James looked to Andrew, who looked to Theodore. 

"Gigglin' and goin' on 'bout some old witch they were..." Mr. Mullaney continued. "I knew they was up to no good! No decent lads'll be wanderin' the outskirts at such an ungodly hour. So I threw open that door and grabbed hold'a one of 'em! He was a squirmer, he was. Went to hollerin' an kickin'. Then just when I least expected it, one of his little mates whacked me in the head with a piece of wood! Bleedin' little idjit! Next thing I know, I'm wakin' up on the ground, my head all cut and bloody. The missus had to clean me up and wrap it. The little devils coulda very well killed me!" 

Andrew gulped and looked down at his plate, trying to hide his guilt. He didn't have to look at James and Theo to know they were doing the same.

"Any idea who they were, Mr. Mullaney?" Captain Gillette asked the injured man.

"No, I never did get a good enough look at 'em." The old carpenter replied. "Don't believe they'll be comin' back, though. I gave 'em quite a scare, I did."

That much was true enough.  
......

"I can't believe we nearly killed poor Mr. Mullaney." James frowned, heart full of guilt. 

"It's his own fault, James. He shouldn't have grabbed you like he did. Maybe Theo wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't." Andrew tried to reassure his friend.

"Don't remind me of it, Drew." Theo whimpered as he laid his head against James's lap. 

"Don't fret over it too much, Teddy." James spoke softly to him, stroking the other boy's hair. "Some lessons just have to be learned the hard way." 

"What's the lesson in this, James?" Theodore groaned. "That I'm a bloody coward who struck a frail, unarmed old man?" 

"No. The lesson for you is that you shouldn't second guess your better judgement." James told him. "The lesson for me is to not be so prideful that I allow Andrew's taunting get under my skin." He sent a stern glare in Gillette's direction. 

"Am I to receive a lesson too, Jamie?" The red head smiled innocently back at his comrade.

"Other than you shouldn't go dragging others into your devious little schemes?" James growled at him. It was all Andrew's fault after all. 

"We should apologize to Mr. Mullaney." Theo thought aloud. "I feel terrible..."

"Are you absolutely mad?" Andrew scoffed. "If our parents found out that we're responsible, we'll never see the light of day again! James, your father will beat you day and night for a week!"

James cringed at the thought. "We could leave him a note." He suggested. "That way no one gets hurt."

"That still doesn't seem like enough." Theodore whined. "Bloody hell this is killing me..." 

James went silent as he thought over a few possible solutions to right their wrongs.

"What if we left him something else as well?" He suggested finally.

"What? Like a gift?" Andrew asked.

"I suppose you could call it that." James sighed. "The two of you still have those silver coins we got for Christmas last year, right?" 

Andrew made a face that was by no means pleasant. 

"Drew, you know we have to. If not for us, Mr. Mullaney wouldn't have gotten hurt." Theo tried to convince the other boy.

"You're the one who hit him!" Gillette retaliated. "Give him yours! I'm saving mine!"

"Andrew!" James snapped, quieting the fiery boy. 

With that the argument was ended, and the next morning, Mr. Mullaney woke to find an anonymous, yet very thorough, letter of apology and three shiny silver coins slipped beneath his front door.

"This is the very last time we listen to you, Andrew." James muttered to Gillette while they walked back to the latter's home. 

"Yes, James. I'm certain it is." Andrew smirked wickedly.

Theodore punched him in the shoulder.


	2. The Second Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ship the commodore and his lieutenants ever sailed together will always hold a special place in their hearts. Even if she wasn't exactly a ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

"I'll be gone for ninety days." Admiral Norrington informed his son as he came down the stairs, heading for the front door. "I expect you to behave while I'm away. If upon my return I find anything out of place, there will be consequences. Understand?" He straightened his hat and stepped outside.

"Oh, father, can't I go with you this time?" James pleaded, trying to follow after.

"No." The Admiral shut the door hard behind him, nearly hitting James with it. It had effectively ended the conversation as intended. 

James stepped back and peered out the window at his father's carriage disappearing toward the fort. 

He felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes immediately and, in shame, wiped them away before they could fall.

Turning to the coat rack by the door, James reached into the pocket of his jacket and grabbed the keys to the house.

Andrew found him down at the old pier by the lighthouse shortly after. James was skipping rocks out onto the currently calm water.

"Are you alright?" Gillette asked, stopping a few feet behind his friend.

James threw the last rock in his hand then turned to face him. "I'm fine. Did you want something?" 

Andrew frowned. James tended to get snappy with him and Theo whenever their was trouble with his father. 

"Well no, James." He answered. "If you're going to be such a rotten sod, I suppose I didn't want anything."

"Bugger off then!" James tried to snarl at him. It ended up coming out as a broken sob and he turned away immediately, trying to hide his pain.

Andrew sighed and approached his companion carefully, reaching out to softly touch his arm. "James..." He whispered. "Talk to me. It's okay." His hand ventured down to grasp the other boy's and squeeze it reassuringly. 

James sniffed and used his other hand to wipe his eyes. "I told you I'm fine." He lied. "Just forget it, Andrew. It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

Gillette gave his hand another squeeze. "You ARE my concern, James." He reminded him. "You know I just want to help, right?" 

"You can help by not attempting to discuss this any further." James replied, biting at his lip. "I just want to forget about it." 

Gillette looked behind them to be sure nobody was around to see, then quickly he pressed a kiss to James's cheek. "Fine then." He agreed. "But if you change your mind..."

"I know." James stopped him, letting go of his hand. "Where's Theo?"

"He went to see if Mr. Holland had any scraps from the bakery that we could use for fishing bait." Andrew explained, picking up a rock and throwing it out into the waves. "He said he'd hurry so I don't expect him to be much longer." 

"He probably stopped by Mr. Wesley's store too." James sighed. "Teddy never could pass up the chance to browse the candy display." 

"James!" Theodore's voice called excitedly from behind them. "Andrew!" 

"Ah, there he is." Gillette smiled. "Right on time, just as I promised." 

"He seems rather frantic, doesn't he?" James raised a brow, watching Groves run down the hill from town towards them.

"He probably found another toad on the sidewalk that he wants to show us." Andrew shrugged.

Theo didn't slow down even when he reached his friends at the shoreline. He nearly knocked Gillette over when he skidded to a stop right in front of him, having to grab hold of the redhead's shoulders to halt himself completely.

"Bloody hell, Theo!" Andrew gasped at the sudden collision. 

"What's gotten into you?" James asked. "Did you even bring the bait?" He didn't see a pail anywhere.

"No! I've got something better!" Groves bounced excitedly, grabbing hold of James as well and dragging them both in the direction of town. "Come with me! You've gotta see this!" 

James and Andrew followed Theodore all the way to Mr. Holland's bakery on the other side of town. 

"What are we doing here?" James asked. "I don't see anything special." 

"Just wait!" Teddy assured him. "This will blow you both away!" 

Andrew smirked and shook his head as the three of them entered the bakery. Mr. Holland seemed to be expecting them.

"Ah, welcome back, Theodore." The large, aging man smiled at Groves. "I see you've managed to find them."

"Yes, sir. May we show them the boat?" Theo asked politely, trying to hide his obvious excitement as best he could. His efforts were all in vain.

"Boat?" James turned to Andrew, a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

Gillette shrugged.

"Ofcourse, my boy." Mr. Holland nodded to Groves, inviting the three of them back behind the counter. "Come right out back, gentlemen." He ushered the boys. 

Theo was still gripping both of their sleeves tightly as he drug them out to Mr. Holland's tiny, fenced in backyard. 

James spotted the reason for all of Teddy's commotion right away. It was a broken down old dinghy. 

"She may not look like much anymore..." Mr. Holland spoke, following the boys outside. "But she's been through all seven of my boys. Used her for a fishin' boat, they did. It's a shame now that she just sits there and rots away."

Theodore was bouncing on his feet again where he stood between James and Andrew. "She's a beauty isn't she?" He tugged at them both. 

James wasn't exactly sure what to say. If he voiced his thoughts he feared that he would hurt Theo's feelings somehow.

"I don't believe she'll float, Teddy." Andrew spoke up.

"We could fix her up!" Groves insisted. "Mr. Holland says that we can have her if we haul her away ourselves. Isn't that right, sir?" 

"Aye," The baker confirmed. "If the three of you can get her out of here you're welcome to keep her."

Theo's bright smile never left his face. He turned to James and Andrew, looking at them hopefully.

Gillette shrugged. "We could try." He said, looking to James then. 

"Please, James?" Theo begged. "It'll be fun! I promise!" 

James not his lip. A boat of their own would be great but there was no guarantee that they could restore the old thing to working condition again.

He couldn't very well say no to Theodore, though. Not when he was staring at him with those big desperate eyes. 

"Sure, Theo." He gave in. "I suppose we can try to fix the old thing up."

"Great!" Theo nearly squealed with glee. "Now we just gotta get her out of here."

......

"Come on, Gertrude." Theo frowned, tugging on the rope that led his old donkey. "This is not the time for a nap."

"What did you expect, Theo?" Andrew scoffed, trailing behind the cart to be sure the old boat didn't fall off. "That beast is so ancient she probably pulled carts for the pharaoh."

James gave the donkey a slight smack on the flank, trying to get her to move. "Couldn't we have used your sister's pony?" He sighed. "He bites, but at least he can make it up a hill." 

Theodore glared at his friends. "Don't listen to them, Gertrude." He cooed to the old donkey, stroking her face. 

"Don't praise her for disobeying!" Andrew snapped, growing increasingly irritated with the donkey's refusal to maintain a decent speed. 

"Oh pipe down, Drew!" Theo growled back at him. "We're almost there anyway. She just needs a little break." 

"She can take a little break when we get there." James muttered, rubbing at his aching temples. "Now please get her moving so Andrew will stop complaining."

"If the bloody arse wouldn't keep stopping every twenty feet, I wouldn't have anything to complain about!" Andrew ranted.

"Both of you can stow it!" Theo fought back. "Stop talking about poor Gertrude like she's not here!"

"She's a bloody donkey!" Andrew growled.

"Well she's got a bigger heart than you!" Teddy retaliated. "A lot more pleasant to be around too!" 

"Enough!" James stopped them. "If you both don't stop bickering we're never going to get anywhere with this little project, are we?" 

Andrew pouted the rest of the way to Theodore's home, and Teddy himself spent the remainder of their trip encouraging his beloved elderly donkey, ignoring Drew.

"We'll be using a different animal the next time we have to move anything." Gillette muttered when the boys finally managed to get the boat into the Groves's barn. 

"James..." Theo whined expectantly at their designated mediator. 

"Stop it, Andrew, and help us get this thing off the cart." 

"I'm not doing anything until he stops giving me that look." Gillette declared, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Groves to drop the scowl he was wearing. 

"You apologize and maybe I will." Teddy snarled. 

James rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should start this in the morning instead?" He suggested. "I think the two of you need a good night's sleep."

......

"James?" Theodore nudged his friend's shoulder from the other side of the bed. "James? Jamie? Are you asleep?"

James groaned and tiredly pushed Teddy's hand away. "Stop it..." He muttered. 

"James I have to tell you something." Theo insisted, pulling on the sleeve of the other boy's night shirt.

James whined at him. "Teddy, please can't this wait till morning?" He pleaded. He had had a troubling day and the trek up the very steep hill to the Groves residence hadn't helped at all. A good night's sleep was all James wanted at the moment.

Theo pouted at his comrade. "James..." He begged, his bottom lip popping out to try for more sympathy.

James sighed heavily and rolled over to face him. "Fine." He gave in. "What's wrong this time?"

Groves retracted his pouty face and began gnawing his bottom lip. "...It's about Andrew." He told James.

"Of course it is." The taller boy rolled his eyes. "When is it not?"

Gillette had gone home earlier in the evening and rather than returning to an empty house, James opted to stay with Theodore.

Theo and Andrew had fought over this as well before the latter left in a fit of jealous rage.

"Do you think he's still angry with me?" Teddy asked, ignoring the attitude James was giving him. 

His utterly exhausted companion was not amused by the oh so important query. 

"Go to sleep, Theodore." James commanded.

"But Jamie..." Teddy protested.

"Now, Theo." James grunted, laying back down to shut his eyes. Thoughts of his father out at sea plagued his mind. Though, he was quite certain that the Admiral's thoughts were not on his son.

At some point before sleep finally claimed him, James felt Theodore wrap himself around his body. His warmth was a welcomed comfort.

"It's not the same without Drew here..." Teddy sighed. 

James was out cold soon after, but he did have to agree. Having both of his best friends to hold him through the night would have been wonderful.

.....

"You weren't supposed to take that one off..." James muttered in frustration, rubbing his aching temples.

He and Theodore had been working on replacing the rotten boards on their boat and Teddy wasn't the most helpful assistant. If he hoped to have a future in the Royal Navy some day, the boy was going to have to learn how to follow directions better.

"I'm sorry, James." Theo apologized. "I guess I'm just not thinking clearly..."

James sighed and put down his hammer. "Maybe we should take a break." He suggested.

"Oh no you shouldn't." Andrew's voice joined in from the barn doors. "I walked all the way here from the docks to help rebuild that poor excuse for a shipwreck and that's what we're going to do."

James gave him a pleading look. "If you're here to fight, Drew..." he started to scold the red head.

"I'm not here to argue anymore, James." Gillette promised before his friend could finish. "I came to...do something else." He looked to the ground in what appeared to be shame.

Teddy smiled wickedly. "Aww, Jamie, he came to apologize." He giggled with glee. 

Andrew frowned. "Not if you're going to be that way about it I didn't!" He snapped.

James elbowed Theo in the shoulder. The smaller boy was quick to take back his taunting. 

"Sorry, Drew." He told Gillette with a small but affectionate smile. 

"So am I, I suppose." Andrew sighed. It pained him to admit he had been wrong but he didn't fancy spending another night all alone and cold in bed. "Am I forgiven?" He reached a hand out to shake Teddy's.

Groves surprised him by stepping forward, bypassing the outstretched hand he had offered, and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

James blushed and rolled his eyes. "Careful, Teddy. What if someone should see?" He warned his dark haired companion.

Theo giggled again. "Jealous, Jamie?" He gave Norrington a wink.

"Hardly." James sighed, shoving a hammer into both of their hands. "Come on. We need to get to work on this boat. If we play our cards right she'll be ready to sail by next Sunday."

....

"Teddy stop squirming." James whispered to Theo, who was making a habit of yanking his injured hand away from Gillette.

"He's being far too rough!" The smallest of the three whined.

"Hold still and it won't hurt so much." Gillette assured him, trying to get a grip on the splinter again.

While working on the boat, Groves had managed to drive a sharp sliver of wood through his finger. Andrew and James had been attempting to remove the offending shard for more than half an hour without success or any cooperation from Theodore.

"Ow! Stop that!" Their whimpering patient protested, pulling back once again.

"Theo, I have to get it out." Andrew reminded the youngest boy. "You don't want your hand to swell up do you? It could get infected too." 

Theodore bit his lip, holding back tears. 

"You can squeeze my hand if you'd like, Teddy." James offered, holding out one of his own hands to his friend. 

Theo sniffled and looked up at James. "How's that going to help?" He demanded. 

"I'm not quite sure how but it really does." James assured him. "When I was little my mum used to let me squeeze hers when she'd have to patch up all my cuts and scrapes after a fall. I hardly felt the stinging at all then." 

Teddy was a bit old to believe such a thing, but he trusted James. 

Timidly, he grabbed hold of his friend's hand, shaking a little in fear of the pain he knew awaited him. "Be gentle, Drew." He pleaded, shutting his eyes tightly. 

"I promise." Andrew nodded. "Now hold still and this will be over and done with." He managed to get a hold on the splinter again. "On the count of three, alright Teddy?" 

Theo gave a quick nod, squeezing James's hand as tight as he could. 

"One...Two...Three!" With a yelp from Theodore, Andrew yanked the wood sliver out quickly and unceremoniously flicked it away.

Theo opened his eyes back up and let go of James. "Is it gone?" He whimpered. 

"Yep." James smiled. "Over and done with, just like we promised." He placed a little peck on Teddy's cheek.

"Feel better now?" Andrew asked.

"It's still sore from all your meddling." Groves whined at him.

Andrew smiled warmly at him and lifted the wounded hand to his lips. He kissed the slight red mark on the end of Teddy's finger. "What about now?" He inquired again.

Theo managed a grin, even if it did look like an annoyed one.

"Soppy git..." He muttered, though he was truly grateful for the endearing gesture.

......

"You got blue didn't you?" Andrew asked James, kneeling to open the cans of paint James had returned to the barn with one Friday afternoon. 

"Did we agree on blue?" James questioned his redheaded friend, raising an eyebrow like he'd seen Captain Gillette do so often. Andrew knew full well that the three of them had settled on yellow and black after a very long and intense debate. 

"But, James!" Gillette pleaded. "Blue is the color of the officer's uniforms! You like the looks of those don't you?" 

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that we voted and now that decision is final." James stood firm, setting one of the cans down in front of Theo. 

"Besides, Drew..." Groves added. "...yellow and black will match all of the ships in the admiral's fleet. Right James?" He smile up at the eldest of the trio.

James nodded but he didn't smile. He had almost forgotten about his father over the past few days. He had NOT wanted a reminder.

"We should have at least went with red if not blue." Andrew complained. 

"Why?" Teddy nearly snorted. "So it would match your pretty red hair?" 

"Oh bugger off, Theo. I only meant that red is a symbol of power and courage." Drew defended himself.

"Enough talk, you two." James reprimanded them, taking out the brushes they needed for the job. "Now be very careful. Do not rush this. We want our vessel to look neat and proper." 

"We shouldn't let Teddy near the paint if that's the case." Andrew piped up again. "He's a terrible artist."

"I'm a writer not a painter!" Theodore gasped in great offense. "If I had talent at both that would just be terribly unfair to the two of you now wouldn't it?"

Gillette chuckled and James whacked the back of his head. "Do you want to be able to show off our magnificent new fishing boat to Thomas Stevens and his smug little gang of pickpockets this Sunday or not?" He glared at both of his friends.

The two boys nodded, defeated once again. "Sorry, James." Theo sighed. "We'll be serious from now on."

James glanced to Andrew then, expression stern.

"Fine." Gillette muttered. "Let me have the black paint. If Teddy tries to paint the top stripe it'll end up uneven and sloppy." 

That comment earned him a wet paint brush to the side of the face. 

......

"She's a beauty isn't she, James?" Teddy asked his friend as the three admired their newly painted vessel. 

"She surpassed my expectations, that much is certain." The eldest replied with a proud smile. 

"There is still one thing missing, though." Andrew reminded them. "She needs a name."

James frowned. "I nearly forgot about naming her." He admitted.

"It wouldn't be right for a ship of this stature to go without a proper name." Theo shook his head.

"Any ideas then?" Andrew asked.

A silence fell over the boys as they thought long and hard for a name that suited their masterpiece. 

"What about The Lost Treasure?" Teddy suggested at last. "She does kind of look golden on some parts." 

"No no no. How about The Harbor Queen?" Andrew countered.

"That's a dumb name." Teddy scoffed.

"No it's not!" Andrew retaliated. "It's sophisticated and courageous, just like my father's ship!" 

"Can you two stop fighting for once and concentrate!" James growled at them both. "I swear, I don't know how this old dinghy ever got its second wind with the way you two drop your tasks to bicker away..." 

"James!" Theo gasped.

"Don't play the pouting game with me, Theodore." James warmed him. "It's not going to work this time."

"No, James, he means the name!" Andrew cut in, defending Teddy. 

"What about the name?" James frowned.

"The Second Wind..." Theodore told him, smiling brightly at the boat. "It's perfect for her!" 

........

James sighed deeply, relaxing back in the warm sunlight while he held his fishing pole close. 

Gillette was still giggling like a absolute loon about the look on Thomas Stevens's bratty little face when he and his mates had watched them set sail in The Second Wind.

"I bet that great daft delinquent won't have anything smug to say for months now!" He smirked to himself.

"They did look impressed, didn't they?" Theo grinned as well, working on untangling their nets.

"Maybe we could offer Mary Alice a ride sometime." Drew suggested. The thought of Stevens gaping in shock on the bank while they sailed off with his girl sent the red head into a laughing fit again.

"You'll scare off all of the fish with that horrid laugh of yours." James couldn't help but chuckle. Andrew sounded like an evil tyrant when he laughed that way. "Besides, I wouldn't want Mary Alice in our boat anyway. The Second Wind is for us and us only."

Theo nodded in agreement. "Rightfully so. We are the ones who did all the work on it after all." 

"Agreed." Gillette confirmed, making the decision unanimous. "She'll be our own private ship."

James smiled at his best friends. 

In that moment he decided that it didn't matter if Father never paid him any mind. That was the old man's own mistake.

James Norrington had all that he needed right by his side. Anything else to come would be but icing on the cake.


	3. The Five Legged Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew really should learn to have a more active imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter! :) Enjoy! And if anyone has any ideas for future chapters I would be happy to hear them all!

"You're a liar." Andrew scoffed at Theodore, shaking his head and trying to hold back a laugh.

"I most certainly am not!" Teddy defended himself. 

"Then your eyes were obviously deceiving you." Drew insisted.

"No, they weren't!" Theo growled back at him.

"Do I even want to know what this is all about?" James asked with a heavy sigh. He had been ignoring the argument for awhile as the three walked back to Andrew's house from school but as the debate went on he felt that he had to intervene.

Andrew snorted, unable to help his obvious amusement anymore. "Teddy thinks that he saw a monster this morning." He chuckled.

"I didn't say it was a monster!" Theodore clarified. "I'm not five anymore, Andrew!" 

"Well what exactly did you see then?" James interrupted before Gillette could come back with any sort of rude remark regarding Theo's maturity level.

"You'll never believe it, James!" Groves exclaimed.

"I certainly don't." Andrew muttered, earning an elbow from the admiral's son.

"Go on, Teddy," James assured the youngest boy then. "What did you see?"

"He didn't see anything!" Andrew groaned. "I can't believe you're entertaining this, Jamie!"

"Shut up, Andrew!" Groves growled. "Just because you have no imagination doesn't mean that we don't as well!" 

"For the love of all that is Holy!" James snapped impatiently. "What did you see!?"

Theodore and Andrew ceased their argument and stared timidly at James.

"It was a goat..." Teddy finally divulged. 

"A what?" James wrinkled his nose in annoyance. A goat? Who in their right mind argues over a bloody goat!? 

"Wait for it. He's gone absolutely mad I tell you!" Drew interjected.

"I have not! That goat has five legs and I can prove it!" Theo sneered at Andrew.

James raised an eyebrow. "Five legs?" He asked.

"Yes." Groves confirmed. "I was walking over to the Collins farm next door this morning. Mother sent me over to give them some of her bread since Mrs. Collins is still bed ridden after having her baby. When I was ready to leave for school afterwards I spotted the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life! A goat with an extra leg growing out from its neck!"

"Bollocks!" Andrew denied the claim. "See what I told you, James?" He turned to the eldest for confirmation on the issue. "It's bad enough he still believes in mermaids! Now look at him! Spouting absolute nonsense about five legged goats!"

James gave his redheaded friend a shove to silence him but he didn't exactly look convinced by Theodore's story either.

"You don't believe me do you, James?" Teddy pouted.

"I..." James but his lip hesitantly. "I believe that you believe that you saw a goat with five legs..." 

Theo frowned. "What if I showed it to you? What if I proved it?" He challenged both of his companions.

James shrugged. "I suppose we'd have to believe you then, wouldn't we?" He replied.

"Ha!" Andrew laughed. "Go on then, Teddy! Show me your five legged goat and I'll get down on all fours and eat dirt from the ground!"

Theodore smirked. "Those are the terms then?" He asked. "Shall we shake on it?"

"Of course, but you'll have to do something for me when we prove that you're lying!" Andrew challenged. 

"And what would that something be?" Teddy questioned him.

"Well since I bet taking a mouth full of something..." Andrew wagged his eyebrows slightly yet very suggestively at Theo. "It's only fair that you risk a similar fate."

"Disgusting..." James growled at him.

"Agreed." Theo nodded. "I believe I'd much rather eat dirt as well."

Andrew looked throughly disappointed but stuck out his hand anyway. "Fine." He agreed. 

Teddy clasped his hand and the wager was officially set.

.....

"I don't believe it...." James gaped, staring into the corral before him.

"I told you." Theo stated proudly. "See! I wasn't lying!" 

Andrew hadn't spoken a word since the three of them had arrived at the farm. Teddy's lie had not been a lie after all. The five legged goat was standing right there staring the three of them all in the face! His extra limb jiggled from its origin at the back of his thick neck as he bowed his head to graze.

"You've gotten rather quiet, Drew." Theodore snickered wickedly. "Are you alright? Maybe some tasty dirt will help that sudden loss for words."

Drew shook his head. "There's no way..." He murmured, completely shocked. 

"Well apparently there is." James chuckled. "Look. The proof is right there."

Andrew began to get red in the face. 

"Don't be a poor sport, Drew. You lost fair and square. Now you have to hold up your end of the bargain." Teddy reminded him. 

"You're really going to make me eat dirt!?" Gillette demanded.

"Well that is what you said you'd do if the goat turned out to be real." Groves shrugged. "There's the goat. Now you have to fulfill your vow."

James had started to laugh out loud by this point. "Come on, Drew!...Get it over with so we can go home...I'm ready for dinner!" He held his stomach as he continued to laugh through his words.

Gillette growled and sent Theo a very threatening look. 

"What?" The younger boy inquired. "I didn't force this upon you. Maybe you should have believed me instead of being so terribly closed minded." 

James let out another laugh at the look on Andrew's face. 

Gillette gritted his teeth in anger and reluctantly got down on his hands and knees. 

Theodore's smug little smirk didn't last long after Andrew had vomited the dirt pie all over his new shoes.


	4. Questions & Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James happens upon a dirty little secret his friends have been keeping from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Truth or Dare did exist in the early 1700s! They just called it Questions and Commands. Basically the rules were that everyone was asked a question, and if they lied or didn't give a satisfactory answer, the questioner would give them a command instead. 
> 
> Also the boys are a bit older in this story than the others. I'd say their about 15 now since 16 was most likely the age that they would join the Navy.

"Are you alright, Teddy?" James asked Theodore while the two of them along with Andrew lounged on James's bed, their school books scattered amongst them.

Theo blinked and looked up at his friend. "What?" He asked, having not heard the question.

"He's in a world of his own, James. Let him daydream." Andrew muttered, eyes locked onto his arithmetic book. He was desperately trying to understand an especially difficult concept and James's chattering wasn't helping him think. 

"I'm not daydreaming." Theo assured Drew. "I was just thinking..."

"Well 'thinking' is not going to help you pass our exam tomorrow." Andrew huffed, quickly becoming frustrated with his studying material. Really none of it was doing him much good.

"I'm not worried." Theodore shrugged. "I've never found arithmetic to be very difficult."

"That's wonderful. Why don't you ever help me out with mine then?" The redheaded boy complained.

"He's tried before, Drew." James reminded him. "You always get angry."

Andrew rolled his eyes and closed up his textbook. "Whatever...I can't look at anymore equations tonight." He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it.

"I could stand for a break as well." James admitted, setting his own book down on the night stand next to the bed. "Shall we play a game, gentlemen?" 

"A game?" Andrew asked. "What kind of game?"

Teddy moved to slowly sit up from where he had been lying on his stomach. James caught an expression on the other boy's face that looked like pain but it was gone quickly. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Theo?" He asked his friend.

Teddy nodded. "Yes, James. I'm fine." He confirmed. "Why so concerned?"

James gave a slight frown but decided to end the conversation there. He was probably just being paranoid anyway. Teddy may have just had a leg cramp.

"You mentioned a game, James?" Andrew inquired impatiently, gaining Norrington's attention back.

"Yes. Would the two of you be opposed to a round or two of Questions and Commands?" The green eyed boy asked his friends with a mischievous smile.

Andrew grinned and looked to Teddy. "What do you think?" He asked him.

Theodore seemed to blush a little and shrugged. "I don't know, Drew..."

James was quickly growing suspicious of Theo's odd behavior. He was never this quiet and on top of that he seemed to be a little embarrassed and awkward. The only time he acted in such a fashion was when he was lying or keeping a secret.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Andrew playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Andrew..." Teddy muttered warningly.

"Theo, I'm going to ask you once more if you're alright, because it seems like you're not." James sighed.

"Stop asking that!" Teddy pleaded. "I'm fine. Let's just play the game..."

Andrew gave one of his awkward 'I'm not hiding anything' smiles.

James frowned but said nothing of it. 

"Who's going first then?" Andrew prodded when Norrington didn't speak up.

James glanced at Groves briefly then turned back to Drew. "You can start if you'd like." He offered. "I need a moment to think of something good."

Andrew nodded. "Why thank you, James. I suppose the first question will go to you then." The redhead replied, his grin turning into a malicious smile. 

"Be nice, Drew..." Teddy pleaded, voice so quiet it was barely a whisper.

Andrew chuckled and continued to smile at James. "How was your little date with Annabelle Arlen Saturday night?" 

James rolled his eyes. 

Annabelle Arlen was an old Captain's widowed young wife and since the death of her husband she had turned to a more shameful form of financial support. She did have her standards however. Only the officers were allowed to spend time with her. Admiral Norrington had to spend extra in order to get Mrs. Arlen to make a man of James.

"How did you know about that?" He questioned Gillette in return. 

"No no no no." Andrew shook his head. "Either answer the question or take a command. You can't ask me anything until it's your turn."

"Fine." James huffed. "It was alright but nothing special. I didn't really want to do anything with her but my father made me. I think he's afraid that I have too much interest in other men." 

Andrew giggled a little. "Well isn't he right?" He raised a brow. 

"I believe the rules specify that only one question is to be asked at a time." James growled.

Andrew laughed louder and Teddy's blush grew darker.

"My turn then?" James asked, giving Drew a shove to silence him. "How exactly did you know about my evening with Annabelle Arlen?" 

Andrew with still grinning wickedly. "What a terribly boring question." He scoffed.

"So why don't you answer it then?" James challenged.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Jamie." Andrew chuckled. "My father told me. He saw you and the admiral going into Mrs. Arlen's house on his way to town."

Teddy frowned and looked at Andrew. "Since it's my turn now I'll ask you a question, Drew." He said. "Are you telling James the truth or are you lying?"

Gillette looked a little surprised. "About what?" He innocently inquired. "How I knew about his little rendezvous? Of course I'm telling the truth. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, Drew. WHY wouldn't you be? I know all about your little crush on Mrs. Arlen." Teddy accused the red head.

James looked between the two, his suspicions returning. "Why do you care, Theo?" He asked the youngest boy. 

"I don't!" Groves defended himself. "I'm merely curious..."

"Well calm your curiosity." Andrew huffed. "I AM telling the truth." 

Theodore bit his lip and clutched a pillow tightly to his chest, growing silent and looking down at the bed. 

"My turn again!" Gillette drew James's attention away from a sulking Theo. "What was she like, Jamie? I want detail."

James couldn't help but grin. The encounter with Annabelle Arlen was awkward but not completely unpleasant. 

"She was very soft..." He began to confess. "...and pale, and very vocal." 

"I expected as much." Andrew's wicked smile returned and Theodore punched him hard in the shoulder.

James's eyes widened.

"Ow!" Andrew whined, rubbing the offended area. "What's wrong with you, Teddy? You're acting VERY odd aren't you?"

"Teddy?" James crooned to Theodore, making the boy look at him with frightened eyes. 

"Yes, James?" He swallowed hard, knowing exactly what was coming.

"This one's for you." James said, crossing his arms. He was done being discreet. He wanted answers. "Are you still a virgin?"

Theodore's face got red and he bit into his bottom lip harder. His eyes were wide and he let out a accidental little whimper.

"Come on James..." Andrew cut in. "Let's be gentlemen and leave the sex questions alone from now on."

"Teddy..." James insisted, ignoring Andrew.

Theo looked down, avoiding James's eyes. "No..." He admitted. "No I'm not."

James frowned and turned to Andrew. "You had the honor of relieving him of that burden, I assume?" He growled.

"Now James, don't be this way..." Andrew tried to calm his friend.

"I thought we all agreed to be together whenever Teddy decided he was ready!" James snapped, feeling very hurt that his companions had moved ahead without him.

"You weren't here when it happened, James..." Theo tried to explain. "...and we most certainly didn't plan to go that far the first time."

"THE FIRST TIME!?" James erupted. "How many times have you done this!?"

Andrew and Theodore looked at each other then guiltily back at James. "...Four." Teddy squeaked. 

"Four!?" James gaped. 

"James, when your father took you to London last month you were absent for the death of Theo's grandfather. I'm sure you recall this?" Andrew reminded their outraged friend. 

"What does that have to do with anything!?" James snarled at him. 

"I was heartbroken..." Teddy muttered. "...Drew staid over to keep me company that night and well..."

"We just started snogging..." Gillette continued. 

"Then we couldn't stop." Groves finished with a sigh. "We didn't mean for it to happen, Jamie. It just did."

"None of this means we love you any less." Andrew assured James, his eyes pleading. He didn't want him to be angry with either of them. Poor Teddy had felt guilty for weeks about the whole thing anyway!

James bit his lip and let out a deep sigh. He looked troubled but less mad than he had been a few moments ago.

"Can you ever forgive us, Jamie?" Teddy asked hopefully, scooting closer to his friend on the bed. "We're both so very sorry we didn't wait for you."

James frowned again at Theodore and nudged him away. "What about the other three times? You said there were four!"

Andrew blushed and nervously played with his sleeve. "We uh...we really couldn't stop once we started." He admitted.

Teddy's face got red again as well.

James looked from one to the other. His frown faded slowly and he started to chuckle. Eventually it turned into a laugh and Teddy and Drew began to cackle along with him.

By the time they were finally able to catch their breath, James was no longer angry at his friends. A sweet smile replaced the wounded frown he had worn just moments before.

"So I take it your first time was quite satisfying, Teddy?" He asked the youngest boy. 

Theodore nodded, still blushing but not nearly as timid now that he wasn't having to keep a secret. "Very satisfying." He confirmed.

Andrew smirked, obviously quite proud of himself. James rolled his eyes and laughed. "The two of you really must catch me up on everything I missed out on."

"Of course, Jamie." Andrew eagerly agreed.

"Yes, but not tonight." Theo protested. "I'm still sore from last time and I'd like to be able to sit down for the exam tomorrow."

Drew leaned over, hugged the boy close and kissed his cheek softly. He then pulled James down into their embrace as well, stroking through his neat brown hair.

"Does this mean the two of you will be getting along from now on?" The eldest inquired of his companions.

Andrew snickered playfully and placed another gentle peck against Teddy's nose.

"Maybe." He shrugged.


	5. The Unscratchable Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has a problem (Lots and Lots of sappy sweet fluff!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the boys are nearly 16 in this chapter! Almost time for them to join the Navy

"Are you alright?" Theodore asked the boy lying on top of him, his breath still frantic and heavy in the glowing aftermath of their coupling.

Andrew kept his head buried in the crook of Theodore's neck, kissing the soft skin there. "Are you?..." he whispered.

"Andrew...You were crying." Teddy frowned, rubbing his hands up and down Gillette's ghostly white back. "Whats wrong? Talk to me..."

The redheaded boy began to move off of the bed at Theodore's insistent prodding. "I have to go." He declared, standing and looking for his clothes on the floor. 

Theodore sat up slowly, ignoring the ache at the end of his spine. "Go? Where are you going? Your parents won't be home until Monday morning."

"I just have to, alright. Stop asking questions." Andrew grumbled, hurriedly stepping into his trousers and grabbing up his white undershirt. 

"Drew?...Did I do something wrong?" Teddy asked, voice worried and desperate.

"No. You've done nothing. I just need some time to myself." He went to the window once he was decently dressed and opened it up to climb out.

"Drew...?" 

Andrew jumped down from the window before Teddy could ask anything else.

.....

"It's a curious thing, Drew. You ask me to come over and help you with your poetry assignment yet I see very clearly that you've already finished it." James raised a brow at his friend.

Gillette shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I may have invited you here under false pretenses, Jamie." He admitted. 

"And why would that be?" Norrington asked with a sigh, unamused.

Andrew didn't answer him. That was unusual.

"Drew?" James prodded him. "Are you alright? You look like you may be sick."

Gillette shook his head. "I have a problem, James." He admitted. "I don't know what to do...I thought maybe you could help me."

James was rather baffled. Andrew had been fine just hours ago at church.

"What kind of problem?" The green eyed boy asked. "If you've picked up the pox from some tart at the tavern I doubt that anything I do is going to help."

"This isn't funny, James!" Gillette snapped.

"Oh? Please tell me you haven't actually contracted something." Norrington frowned with worry.

"No I haven't contracted anything!" Andrew growled, clearly irritated, and tossed a pillow harshly at his friend's head. 

James took the blow to the face with an "oof!" and glared back at Drew. "Well then kindly tell me what IS the issue!" 

Andrew matched his glare for a brief moment but slowly the features of his face faded back into despair. "I...think I'm in love." He admitted, curling back into a sitting position on his bed.

James scoffed at the very idea. "Drew, I hardly think one evening with Annabelle Arlen constitutes love of any kind. Aside from that she is at least twenty years your senior."

"Not with Mrs. Arlen..." Gillette admitted. "And for the record, I've never been fortunate enough to enjoy her company. I lied when I led you to believe otherwise."

"Oh?" James raised a brow. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Andrew had become quite a fibber lately. His lies weren't put together with very much thought either. Really he was letting himself go. "So what were you doing that night? I imagine it must have been something worth hiding if you felt the need to do so."

Andrew pulled another pillow into his lap and held it tightly against his body. He looked dreadful. Normally the fair skin of his face looked sickly enough but James had never seen him this pale before.

"Drew?" The admiral's son coaxed his friend. 

"....I was with Teddy." The redhead admitted. "We were shagging at his house..."

"I see..." James sighed. He wasn't going to bring up the fact that he hadn't been invited to that little get together. Now was not the time to pick a fight. 

"James I don't know what's wrong with me." Gillette continued, hugging the pillow in his arms tightly. Norrington could see him trembling with fear. It was only just slight but he was definitely shaking.

"So it's Theodore then?" The elder boy asked. "You think you're in love with Theodore?"

Andrew shook his head. "I don't think I am, James. I bloody well know it!" He almost sobbed, his hands gripping tighter into the fabric of his pillow. He bit his lip nervously. "I can't stop thinking about him. I've tried and tried and tried but I simply cannot help myself. He's so....damn him, he's so perfect. Those eyes, that mouth, and that stupid bloody smile that crosses his face just before he laughs..."

James was taken aback but he felt it better to stay silent and allow Andrew to let fly his bottled up frustrations. His friend had chosen him to be a confidant and he supposed he should take the job seriously. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Gillette ranted on. "Didn't we agree long ago that the intimacy between the three of us would amount to nothing more than the deepest of friendships? We're supposed to go on and marry women for Christ's sake! How am I to tell my poor mother and father that I've fallen in love with a man!?"

"I don't believe you'll be telling them." James stated honestly. 

"No I won't! That's exactly the truth! I can never tell anyone of this! James, I'm not supposed to be this way!" Andrew stood, throwing the pillow across the room in anger.

James ducked out of the way this time. 

"I can't very well leave him be, though...." Drew crossed his arms again, avoiding looking his friend in the eye. "It would kill me to do without the bloody git." 

James sat down on the bed, watching Andrew carefully. Somehow he still didn't believe any of this, even though Drew was clearly distressed. If he had been lying, James would have known it straight away.

"You're certain this isn't a mere infatuation?" He questioned the other boy, who had moved to stand in front of his bedroom window. "The two of you have been partaking more than usual lately. Perhaps you're simply growing accustom to his presence in your bed."

Andrew turned to face him. He looked even less happy than before. 

"This isn't about sex, James!" Gillette snapped. 

Young Norrington rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "No, of course not." He muttered. "Have you told Teddy this? Talking to him may prove more beneficial to your current situation."

Andrew shook his head. "How can I?" He asked. "I could never ask him to give up everything for me! He could go on to have a normal life, James. I want that for him..."

Now James was starting to come around. Was Andrew Gillette really putting someone else's feelings and wellbeing before his own? That was terribly out of character for him.

"Are you telling me that you would sacrifice your own happiness so that Theo wouldn't have to face ridicule?" James inquired of his dear friend.

"Yes." Andrew confirmed, not a hint of deception in his voice or his body. 

So he was serious then.

"You need to talk to Theodore." James insisted. "Now."

......

Mr. and Mrs. Groves were abed by the time Andrew made it over to their little farm. 

He was certain that all eight of Theodore's sisters were asleep as well. They shared a common notion that staying up past ten o' clock would have detrimental consequences to their feminine beauty. 

The mere thought of their theory made Andrew roll his eyes as he ascended the brick wall to Teddy's window on the second floor.

Thankfully Groves was still awake and came to help him in quickly.

"I didn't think you were coming." He admitted, closing the window behind Andrew. "I thought we were taking a break for tonight."

Gillette took in a shaky breath and handed Teddy a neatly wrapped bag of hard candy. 

"What's this?" Theo asked, accepting the gift.

"An apology." Drew told him, reaching out slowly and cupping Teddy's cheek with his hand.

Groves managed a small smile. He couldn't stay mad at Andrew.

"Don't you dare run out on me again." He warned him. "Or else I'll throw you out the window myself." 

Andrew stroked a thumb over the soft skin of his cheek, just gazing at Theo's sweet face. He looked into his deep hazel eyes, seeing everything he wanted within them. His heart began to race in his chest.

"Drew?" Teddy whispered. "Are you alright?"

Gillette nodded. "I'm fine...." He assured him. "May I have a moment, Teddy? There is something I must say..."

Theodore's smile faded with worry. "What is it?" He asked. "Is something wrong? Has someone been hurt?"

"No..." Andrew shook his head. "No. Everyone is fine." 

Teddy was lost now. "Then wha..?"

Andrew stopped him with a kiss and he didn't protest. 

"Drew..." He whined into his lover's lips. Gillette's heart fluttered and he slowly broke away.

"I don't know how to say this," he began, still holding Theo close. "But I must speak my mind...Theodore, I love you..."

Teddy blinked. "I love you too, Drew." He assured the other boy. "But wha...?"

"No!" Gillette shook his head, trying his damnedest to think of a way to make Groves understand. "Teddy, I don't mean I love you like we both love James...I..I..."

Theodore was at a loss for words at this point. "Out with it, Andrew!" He urged his redheaded friend. "What are you trying to say?"

Gillette took a step back and sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves and the heart beating wildly within his ribcage. It didn't help much but he could no longer wait.

"Teddy I'm IN love with you." He clarified. "God...I'm ridiculously, hopelessly, stupid in love with you...I can't even tell you what you make me feel inside. Words wouldn't be enough no matter how hard I tried to explain it..." He came forward again, taking Theodore's face in his hands. The younger boy looked stunned.

"I know we said this wouldn't happen. I know we promised each other that anything we did wouldn't change things between us. I want you to have a normal life. I would never ask you to give that up for me, but Teddy I...." He stopped when he saw tears beginning to fall down Teddy's cheeks.

They stared at each other for awhile, not speaking. 

"You love me?" It was Groves who eventually broke the silence. His eyes begged Andrew for confirmation. 

"Oh yes, yes I do." Drew promised him. "I always have, Teddy. I just didn't realize it before but now....I want to fall asleep every night with you next to me, and I want to wake every morning and see your darling face still there...I want to make love to you forever and ever and never to anyone else in this world...I want to kiss you and hold you, hear you laugh and see you smile every single day..."

Teddy choked back a sob and Andrew gently wiped a tear from his face.

"I want to be with you, Theodore, forever until my dying day." He continued on. "If you'll have me, I'll promise you now, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy...Even if I make mistakes at times I'll..."

Gillette's declaration was cut short when Theodore grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, crushing their lips together in a rough but welcomed kiss. Then, pulling back slightly, he whispered to his companion, 

"I love you too, Andrew...I love you so much..."

Gillette breathed a huge sigh of relief and pulled him in for another kiss.

Theodore loved him back. That was all he would ever need in this life.


	6. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's Grandfather comes to visit his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first of three chapters that are centered around each of the boys's individual lives :) James will be next! I know I promised a James centric chapter but this one kind of took over my mind for awhile. The James chapter will be done very soon!

André Gillette was a curious old fellow. Some might have even ventured to label the man a loon if they bothered to listen long enough to some of his stories.

Andrew loved his dear grandfather, of course he did. However there were more than a few times he found himself irked by the obvious lies that spilled from the elderly chap's mouth.

Elaborate tales of ravenous mythological sea beasts and blood thirsty cannibal islanders were among his favorite yarns to spin. For Andrew, a boy who would call anyone's bluff if he suspected false advertisement, the anecdotes were absolutely torturous.

It wasn't as if he could disrespect and humiliate his own eighty year old grandfather by exposing his fibs. 

Though that bit of obviousness didn't make him any less annoyed. 

"Master Andrew?" Lydia, the maid, came knocking on Drew's door, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Are you to join the family for breakfast?" 

Andrew sighed heavily and straightened his cravat in the mirror above his dresser. 

"I'll be down shortly!" He answered Lydia, finding his coat before he walked down to the dining room. He could hear his grandfather's booming voice from the top of the staircase, and for a moment he considered returning to his bed and proclaiming a headache. If only he hadn't just pulled that trick the day before. Mother and Father would never believe it twice in a row.

"There I stood, shaking and petrified as the horrid monster came toward me!" 

Andrew let out another deep sigh upon entering the kitchen. 

"And what happened then, grandfather?" Oliver, in all his blissful ignorance, urged the old man. He always did enjoy the outlandish accounts, true or not. 

"Why I reached out for my sword, of course! And I used it to slice the fish's head clean off of his body! Can't bite with no head, eh?"

Oliver's eagerness to hear more made Andrew cringe. Did the poor child have no common sense at all?

"What happened to the concubines you saved, grandfather?" The younger boy inquired excitedly. "Did they ever make it back to Singapore?"

"Oui, I escorted them there myself! As they left my ship each one placed a kiss upon my cheek and a lovely bead of jade in the pocket of my coat!"

"A most riveting story, Father." Captain Gillette smirked at his sire from across the table. "I swear it gets better every time you tell it."

"You don't believe me, Philippe?" André accused his son, tapping his boot harshly under the table with the end of his cane.

"Now I didn't say that, did I?" The Captain chuckled slightly. 

"Mon dieu! Maura, mon cheri! Your husband does not believe his own father!"

Mrs. Gillette smiled sweetly at her father in law as she poured him a cup of tea. "Well don't you listen to him, Papa. I believe you." She assured him. 

"Merci, ma fille." Grandfather Gillette kissed her hand softly. 

Andrew strolled into the dining room after he was certain that his grandfather was finished spinning his morning yarn. 

Maybe he could get through one day without hearing any of them.

"Oliver! There you are!" André mistakenly greeted his eldest grandchild.

"Father, that's Andrew." Captain Gillette corrected the old man. "Oliver is sitting next to you."

"Ah! Of course! Forgive me, my child! I am old and my mind is not as sharp as it used to be, eh?" 

"No harm done, Grandfather." Andrew assured the man, taking a seat on the other side of the table next to the one reserved for his mother. 

"You know, I used to be able to tell the most identical of twins apart! Now look at me! I cannot even see to recognize my own grandchildren! Pauvre de moi! These eyes of mine are slowly wasting away!"

"Grandfather? Will you tell us the story about the twin princes of the Ivory Coast?" Andrew heard his little brother request.

Thank you, Oliver, you slimy git.

......

"I really don't see why it bothers you so much." James said, honestly after Andrew had come to him and Theodore carrying on about his Grandfather's inconceivable fairytales. 

"I challenge you, Jamie, to live with the man for more than a few days." Drew muttered, kicking a rock in front of him down the street in frustration. 

"I enjoy your grandfather's stories." Teddy admitted. "Sure, they're rather extravagant, but so are most books that we read."

"I don't see why you're defending him. He's never once managed to call you by your proper name." Gillette retaliated.

"Maybe I look like a Thaddeus to him." Theodore shrugged, unable to suppress a grin when Andrew sent him a warning glare.

"Drew, he's old and forgetful. Teddy probably reminds him of someone he used to know. And for goodness sake, you and Oliver look so much alike sometimes I feel that I could mistake one for the other." James tried to make his friend see reason.

"I know that, James. I'm not upset over him forgetting anyone's name." Andrew defended himself. "Those stories of his are what get to me. He's told the same unbelievable tales over and over again for as long as I've been alive. I just need a break from them! Is that too much to ask!"

"No, dear, it's not." Teddy assured him, finally dropping the humor in favor of giving support. "No one thinks you evil for being bored with the same old stories. In fact I'm quite proud that you've managed to keep your malicious tongue under control for the sake of your grandfather's feelings."

Andrew smirked triumphantly at James, who rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that is quite a miraculous feat, isn't it?" He agreed.

"Indeed." Teddy nodded. "Perhaps he deserves a reward."

Andrew didn't argue with that.

.....

James and Theodore accompanied Andrew home that evening and sweet Mrs. Gillette had them both stay for dinner, as she always did.

Grandfather Gillette was at it again with his headache inducing anecdotes, though James seemed quite amused and Theodore rather fascinated. It baffled Andrew how they could find enjoyment out of such nonsense. Then again, he had been subjected to these same untruthful claims since birth. Maybe that did make a difference. 

This time the old chap was entertaining with the tale of the stranded mermaid on a hidden Hispaniola beach. That was one of his favorites to tell in front of company so Andrew wasn't surprised.

He managed to make it through the meal only due to the knowledge of what was to come to him later that night.

Theo and James left after an hour or so of conversation in the sitting room with the Gillette men and Andrew said goodnight to his family shortly after. 

He had about an hour to prepare for Theodore to arrive. His lover had become accustom to the sleep habits of the family and he always waited until at least ten'o clock to come back and climb through Andrew's window.

Right on time, Andrew heard the knock and he hurried to let Theodore inside.

God, what a reward Teddy gave him that night!

"My my, you really did have quite a bit of frustration built up..." the brunette boy breathed softly against his lover's neck when they'd finished a second round of wonderful lovemaking.

"You have no idea." The redhead replied with a groan, raising his head slightly to meet Theodore's lips in a kiss.

"Feel better now?" Teddy asked.

"Much better, mon cher." Andrew moved again to kiss on the other boy's neck.

"Andrew...If we're to go on anymore I'm going to need a drink first." Teddy muttered, shutting his eyes to savor the sensation of Gillette's lips against his skin. 

"I'll fetch you a glass of water." Drew obeyed, pulling away and pecking Theo's nose once before he dressed in his nightshirt and robe to go downstairs.

He hadn't made it all the way down the stairs just yet when he was startled by a voice.

"A curious thing it is, Andrew..." Grandfather Gillette spoke up from his seat near the hearth and the still burning fire.

Drew whipped his head around quickly and gasped. "Grandfather! You gave me a fright...What are you doing awake at such an hour? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Old man Gillette shook his head, smiling at his grandson with what looked like great sympathy.

"No, child. I never went to sleep." He told Andrew. "I have been awake with my memories. Sometimes they will not let me rest." 

Gillette nodded slowly, pulling his robe closed to hide the erection pressing against the cloth of his night shirt. What a time to get stuck in a conversation!

"Shall a bring you anything, Grandfather?" He offered then, trying to distract from the obvious. Andrew's face like most of the rest of him was flushed and sweaty. His hair was unruly and sticking up in unnatural directions. Grandfather Gillette was old and losing sight but he was not yet blind.

"Come sit with me, boy." Old André requested. "There is something I must tell you."

Andrew opened his mouth again to protest but his grandfather wouldn't hear of it. "Please." He urged the boy. "Sit down."

Gillette felt his heart in his throat as he crossed the room and took a seat next to the old man. What had his grandfather seen? What did he know? 

"I know that you will tell me that I did not see what I think I did." André spoke, his usual loudness replaced by a softer tone. 

Andrew was afraid to ask but also afraid to not. "What did you see, Grandfather?" 

"The boy who climbed through your window. I saw him..." 

Drew could not have looked more frightened if someone had been holding a dagger to his throat.

"May I share something with you, my Andrew?" His grandfather asked him then, placing an old frail hand over Drew's now trembling one.

Young Gillette could do nothing more but give a single, swift nod.

With his other hand, old André reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled from it a fine golden locket. Slowly, he placed the trinket in Andrew's palm and nodded for him to open it up.

"N'ayez crainte, my dear grandchild. I would never wish harm upon you." The elderly Frenchman assured the young boy. 

Andrew swallowed hard and looked down at the thing in his hand. He opened it carefully, and was surprised and a bit confused to find that it contained a small golden ring, the same lustrous color as the locket itself. It could have been a wedding band. Maybe it had belonged to his grandmother?

"Grandfather...?" Drew started to ask. He was having trouble finding his voice.

"When I was young, I ran away from home..." Old man Gillette began to speak. Andrew was too afraid to be annoyed with another story. He listened carefully, his heart still racing with worry. "...My mother was long dead and my father a drunk who would have rather beaten his children than care for them. I left that life and I never looked back."

"I worked for an English merchant for a year to keep myself from starving to death. On our last voyage we were shipping cargo down to the Caribbean Islands. A ship captained by pirates overtook us and many of our crew were killed. I survived only if I made a vow to join them and become a pirate myself. I said yes, and I was the only one who did..."

Andrew had never heard this story and it didn't sound like any fairytale he'd ever heard. 

"I know what you must think of me...." André continued. "You would be right to brand your old grandfather a wretch, but my child I am not sorry for the decision I made...It brought me to the one I hold most dear in my heart, eh? My true love."

"Grandmother?" Andrew attempted to finish for him.

"No, Andrew...." His grandfather shook his head, his eyes looked watery, filling quickly with tears. "His name was Robert Wallace..." He said, reaching slowly out and taking the golden wedding ring from his grandson's hand. "...Mon amour...He was everything to me." 

The nervous tremors that shook Andrew's body fled him at last. What? This couldn't be. It simply couldn't.

"Grandfather?" Andrew questioned the old man, heart jerking in his chest as he watched a tear drop roll down the man's wrinkled cheek. 

"...The pirate code allows two men to marry, you know." André kept on. "We were but seventeen when we took our vows. Oh we were young, but it didn't matter. We were in love..."

Andrew allowed his tongue to forget its place. "What happened to him?" He asked, regretting the question immediately, fearing that he would upset his grandfather even further.

André Gillette lowered his head. "He died, mon cher...On a voyage to New Spain, he was killed by a drunken fiend in a brawl...He was only twenty two..."

Twenty two. Grandfather was eighty now. That would be fifty-eight years he had been without his lover. Andrew couldn't imagine...

"You take care of your beloved, my Andrew." The old man advised his grandson. "You take care of him and you make sure that he knows what he means to you, eh? You are only given one chance at this...Be careful."

Andrew bit his bottom lip and without a second though he hugged his grandfather tightly. 

"Je t'aime, Grand-papa." He whispered to the old man. 

"Je t'aime aussi, my Andrew." Came the soft reply from old man Gillette.

......

"What took you so long?" Theodore asked worriedly when Drew made it back to the bedroom. 

"I uh...I just had to take care of something." Gillette muttered, handing his still naked lover a glass of water. 

"You had me worried sick, Andrew." Teddy whimpered, accepting the glass and taking a sip. "I thought you'd been discovered by..." Gillette's lips covered his own and Theodore was cut short.

"I love you, you know." Drew whispered to him between kisses. "So much..."

"Mmm yes...Yes, I love you too..." Teddy sighed against his beloved's lips. 

Andrew smiled and kissed him once more. "Teddy, love?" He asked then. "May I tell you a story?"


	7. Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 year old James Norrington meets a handsome stranger at a Naval Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: The historical accuracy is totally off in this chapter. I'm terribly sorry for that! I have no clue how long people went to school in this time but I've read books that have informed me that 18 year olds were often the eldest class members so that's how old the boys are here!

The Annual Spring Naval Ball was quickly approaching, and the closer the date creeped, the more panicked the entire town became. 

The Ball had been a tradition ever since the fort had been established on the outskirts of their little coastal community, and somewhere along the line it had become the custom for young men and women to find their spouses during the event.

Parents of children that had come of age were taking every precaution to be sure that their sons and daughters were presentable both physically and socially.

Mr. Wesley's store had been crowded with mothers looking to buy the loveliest of fabrics for their little girls to have elegant dresses, and the local blacksmith was backed up with orders for proper swords for the young gentlemen to display.

At school that past Monday, Andrew had made a snide remark about the town's male population having such a fixation with who had the most efficient sword. It had earned him a few laughs but many glares as well, and the school master had sent him to the corner for what must have been the hundredth time.

Captain and Mrs. Gillette were not happy when the tale was relaid to them later that afternoon and they decided that to curb Andrew's little attitude problem, they would be sending him to have etiquette lessons before the ball. 

To make matters worse, Captain Gillette had mentioned this to Admiral Norrington who then decided that it would be beneficial for James to join his friend at the lessons after school.

James didn't believe at all that he needed any sort of class to learn how to properly behave at a party. Balls, weddings, promotion ceremonies, and all other manner of social gatherings had been part of his life since birth and by now he knew exactly how to handle them.

The Admiral was not convinced however, and promptly sentenced his son to four weeks of etiquette lessons with Madam Paquet, the old French widow who taught young ladies how to be proper house wives. For now she had broadened her clientele to include young gentlemen as well, being as the ball was coming up.

The four weeks came and went and James was not only certain that he hadn't learned a thing he did not already know, but he was also quite bitter about the time he'd lost with those ridiculous lessons.

"Rubbish is what that was, Jamie." Andrew breathed a sigh of relief as they left Madam Paquet's home for the final time. 

"You don't have to tell me, Drew." Young Norrington huffed at him. "You're very lucky I don't tie your ankles to an anchor and toss you out to sea, you know? It was all your fault."

"My fault?" Andrew blinked. "I was only making a joke, James!" 

"An obscene joke. You made an obscene joke in the presence of many young ladies who should not have to be subjected to such foolery." James reminded the redheaded boy sternly. 

"I thought it was funny." Gillette shrugged.

"Well it was not. It was inappropriate and completely out of line. You would do well, Drew, to learn to control that mouth of yours." 

Andrew rolled his eyes at James's nagging. "You sound like my mother. Anyway, how was I to know that your father would make you come to etiquette lessons too? I may be a prat but I'm not cruel. Therefore I do not have foresight into the minds of those who are." 

"Be quiet, would you?" James muttered. "You're giving me a headache."

"Oh? Is it that time of the month already? I swear, you and Teddy must have synched up." Andrew chuckled to himself.

"You'll never learn, will you?" James sighed. "One day you're going to regret something that you say and I won't be there to protect you."

"Let the day come," Andrew smiled, turning to take the path towards Theodore's home. 

"If Teddy is home you should invite him to come fishing with us." James told his friend, noticing the step he took in the direction of the Groves residence.

Andrew looked terribly guilty, and this time poor Norrington didn't even need to ask.

"You'd like to be alone then?" He inquired just to prove himself right. "For goodness sake, Andrew, it's the middle of the bloody day and here the two of you are playing backgammon in the sheets!"

"I'm sorry, James. Really I am..." Andrew tried to apologize. He knew that the admiral's son was becoming increasingly irritated with the two of them always leaving him alone for favor of each other's company. He knew it and it did bother him, but he simply couldn't leave Theodore be!

Luckily James was nothing if not understanding. Or at least he tried to be.

"Go on then." He consented to Andrew. "I'll be at home, finishing the arithmetic equations for tomorrow."

Andrew didn't need a lot of convincing to leave him after that and though James couldn't blame the poor love sick lad, his envy was hard to mask.

.....

The ball itself went on without fault. The preparations had been carefully executed and everything was perfect just as always.

There was dancing, and drinking, and a feast fit for royalty. The officers dressed in their very best uniforms and their wives were painted up to look like queens. 

Young ladies that James knew to be thin, frail, and rather plain wore their brilliant new gowns that actually gave them a figure. Once or twice, he'd even caught himself stealing a glance at a few of them.

Even The Admiral seemed to be in good spirits. Of that, James was relieved. A happy father was a distant, and neglectful father and he would much rather be left alone than beaten.

Though, still, he did wish someone would acknowledge him this night. If not father, or a young lady, then at least Andrew and/or Theodore should be willing to engage in conversation. That is, unless they had taken off to some secluded area of their own once more, which James highly suspected. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of either of his friends in over an hour.

"Dreadfully boring isn't it?" A voice in his ear made James jump and let out a short gasp of surprise.

When he turned, he quickly realized that the face he was greeted with was not one with which he was familiar. 

"Terribly sorry," The young man spoke once more. "I didn't mean to startle you. I only thought you could use someone to talk to." 

James looked the man up and down. He was clad in the standard attire for a young officer. Maybe a boyish lieutenant just starting out? That would explain why James had never seen him before. 

"You didn't startle me." James assured him, now satisfied with his appearance. He certainly didn't look dangerous. "It was my fault. I wasn't exactly paying attention...I'm James Norrington." He extended a hand in greeting, as propriety demanded. 

"Ah, the Admiral's son then, are we?" The man grinned, reaching his own hand out and clasping James's with it. 

"Yes." James confirmed, giving the hand in his a firm shake. "It's a pleasure. Mister..?" 

"Smith," His new acquaintance replied with the utmost confidence. "Or Smithy, if you like. And the pleasure, I assure you, is all mine." 

There was something in this stranger's eyes that worried James. They weren't the eyes of the ordinary sailors he'd become familiar with. These deep, dark eyes that looked upon him now were wild and clever and...free. 

"Forgive me if I seem too forward, mister Norrington..." Smith smiled slyly at James, giving those dark eyes a twinkle that could put the brightest stars to shame, "...but would you care to have a drink with me?"

It was against his better judgement to accept the invitation, but James couldn't bring himself to say no. 

.....

"I think it only proper, Mr. Smith, for you to give me your name." James breathed quietly against the skin of his lover's heaving chest. 

They'd made love, oh yes they did, and it had been magnificent! Never before had James felt something so liberating! This man was definitely nothing ordinary and for that much James was thankful. He had needed this release for so long.

"I already told you my name, love." The older boy assured him, his mouth finding James's and claiming it for his own.

"No..." James whined with want. "Your real name I mean..."

"What? Smith doesn't sound like a real name to you?" His lover left his mouth and bended his head to kiss a trail down James's neck and chest.

"Please..." James begged him.

"Please what, darling?" 

"Tell me your name!" James squeaked out.

He felt strong hands on his hips. "It's Jack, me love," the mysterious young man whispered into his ear.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is feeling terrible after his one night stand with "Mr. Smith". Teddy and Andrew attempt to nurse him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

"I feel like a dirty tavern wench." James frowned, sitting up in bed and accepting the glass of egg yolks that Andrew offered him. According to his redheaded friend, it seemed to take the edge off of a wine induced headache. 

He groaned as he attempted to suck down the disgusting concoction. "I should have known better...I don't know what came over me, I..."

"James, you let down your guard and had a bit of fun." Andrew chuckled, taking a seat next to Theodore on James's bed. 

"He's right, Jamie. There's no shame in it. You were only enjoying yourself." Teddy agreed.

"You did enjoy yourself, didn't you?" Gillette smirked, making James groan again.

"Leave him be, Drew. He doesn't want to talk about it." Theodore scolded his lover, giving James a pitied look. 

Truly, he deserved it. If there was ever going to be a time that James Norrington accepted pity from anyone it would be now. 

What on earth had he been thinking last night!? Climbing into bed with someone was one thing but climbing into bed with a complete stranger was another! That man could have given him the pox! He could have been an escaped murderer disguised as an officer! James was absolutely disgusted with himself!

"Don't be so hard on yourself, James." Andrew tried to convince his comrade once more. "I dare you to walk into the fort and pick out at least two officers that haven't shagged a stranger at some point in their lives! It simply can't be done. I'm sure even your father..."

"Don't talk to me about my father, Andrew. I don't want to think about him now." James rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to relieve the ache in his head.

Theodore scooted closer to the head of James's bed and took the wet cloth from the other boy's brow. "Worrying over this isn't going to make you feel any better." He sighed as he wet the rag in the nightstand basin again before ringing it out and placing it back over James's forehead.

"It's over and done with." Andrew added. "No one's been hurt and you managed to get a few good stabs into some lovely lieutenant. Be grateful for the experience and move along with your life."

"I didn't...He was on top..." James muttered awkwardly.

Andrew's eyes widened and he and Theodore shared a look of surprise between them. 

"I know what you're both thinking." James grunted, though his eyes were still covered by the rag over his head. "Put your jaws back in their proper places."

Andrew bit his lip, holding in a laugh. Theo smacked him before he could make any noise.

"There's absolutely no shame in that either, Jamie." Groves assured their ailing friend once Gillette had been effectively silenced. "I prefer to assume the submissive position, myself. It's much more satisfying."

"Oh, but Jamie has always been a man who takes control." Andrew smirked. "What happened, James? Was he bigger than you?"

"Shut up." The admiral's son whined, rolling to his side to face away from his friends. "If you're going to mock me, you can both leave."

Teddy glared at Andrew as he began to rub James's lower back. "I apologize for his behavior." He said softly. "You know he doesn't mean to be cruel...Would you like me to draw you a warm bath? That might help some of the pain."

James managed a nod. 

"Alright. Lie still for now. Drew, try not to irritate him any further." Theodore instructed before he left to fill the bath tub for poor James.

Gillette sighed and leaned back against the wall. "All joking aside, Jamie, the first time is always the hardest. The next time your lieutenant makes port it'll be a lot easier." 

"He's not coming back." James mumbled.

"Oh? You don't think so?" Andrew asked, fiddling with a broken candlestick on James's nightstand. 

"Even if he did I don't know how I'd fine him again...I don't even think the name he gave me was a real one."

Andrew hummed thoughtfully. "So he did have a name? What was it?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" James huffed. 

"It would satisfy my curiosity." Andrew smiled mischievously. "Go on, Jamie dear, tell your good friend Andrew all about this mysterious man."

James didn't know why he continued to speak. Maybe it was starting to ease his mind to get everything off of his chest, even if Andrew turned nearly everything he said into a joke.

"He claimed that his name was Jack Smith." He admitted finally.

"Jack Smith..." Andrew hummed. "What a shame. I've never heard that name before. He was probably part of the crew that left for the Caribbean this morning. From what I hear, they were hunting pirates."

"Are you harassing him again?" Theodore demanded, coming back into the bedroom and fetching James's robe from the wardrobe. 

"Not at all, my lovely." Gillette smiled innocently at Groves. "Jamie and I were just having a friendly little chat."

"I'm sure that's the case." Teddy muttered, tapping James on the shoulder then. "Come on. Get up. I've got the bath ready." He told Norrington, helping him to stand and get into his robe. He frowned worriedly as he watched James limp his way into the bathroom.

"We'll be here if you need anything." He assured his dear friend. It concerned him even more to see the tears dripping down James's face before the eldest boy shut the door behind him. 

Teddy turned to glare at Andrew. 

"What?" Gillette asked, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. "I didn't say anything to shame him. I only asked the man's name."

"I'm sure James would appreciate it very much, Andrew, if you refrained from discussing this situation of his any further." Theodore replied sternly. "We're supposed to be taking care of him, not making him cry."

Andrew's then changed rather quickly at that statement. "Was he really crying?" He asked Teddy. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't." Theo assured his lover, going back to the wardrobe so that he could lay out some clean clothes for James. "Just try to be a bit more sensitive to his feelings from now on, alright? You know what a soft heart Jamie has. He takes things too harshly."

......

James didn't even know why he was crying. He didn't feel so terrible that the pain should warrant tears, and it wasn't as if he'd just said goodbye to a lover he'd been with for decades. Really there was no reason for him to be crying. Yet, he couldn't seem to help himself as he scrubbed even inch of his skin with a bar of lavender soap.

He was disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen. He felt so used. His bedmate hadn't even had the decency to say good bye the morning after. Apparently James just wasn't worth the common courtesy. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to shut off the tears. When that didn't work he took in a deep breath and sunk under the water, sitting there for a moment before going back up for air. He wiped his face with a nearby towel then and sighed. He was behaving like a fool. Surely no other boy of his age and stature weeped like a sorrowful woman for a man they hadn't known but a night.

Maybe he had only been weeping because he knew how foolish he'd been to allow himself to feel anything for that man. 

Whatever the case, he wasn't going to weep any more. Not about this anyway. He dried his face again and relaxed back against the porcelain tub, allowing the warm water to ease his aching. 

He wondered for a brief moment if he would ever see Jack Smith again. It was a thought that he quickly squashed. Of course he wouldn't be meeting him again.

It was best for him to just forget about the man, his twinkling dark eyes, and his many lovely tattoos.

There would be others that fancied him anyway. He was an admiral's son after all. He deserved better than Jack Smith.


End file.
